Pikachu vs Jibanyan
Pikachu VS Jibanyan is the Season 4 Finale of RatedM's DEATH BATTLE! series, featuring the return of Pikachu from the Pokémon ''series and Jibanyan from ''Yo-Kai Watch in a battle of cute animal sidekicks and mascots Description Pokémon VS Yo-Kai Watch! Which little monster will win this battle to the end, the cat or the mouse? Interlude Of course, for every monster RPG, there has to be a cute little mascot. But these little cute furballs are more than meets the eye! Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon! ...and Jibanyan, Nate Adam's trusty Yo-Kai friend. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win...a DEATH BATTLE! Pikachu Shocks DEATH BATTLE! Ash Ketchum was your, well, let's just say, unordinary Pokémon trainer. Well, yeah! The dude literally woke up late on the day to recieve his first Pokémon! Nobody's perfect I guess. Unfortunately, all of the 3 Kanto starters had already been chosen. Fortunately for Ash, Professor Oak had one more Pokémon left. This Pokémon would go on to become Ash's best friend and arguably his best Pokémon'.' That's right, the little yellow mouse, the face of the Pokémon series, the mascot of The Pokémon Company, the one and only, Pikachu! (Pikachu is released from the Pokéball) Pikachu! You certainly seem excited, Boomstick. Well, yeah! I've been a huge Pokémon fanatic since I was baby Boomstick! I even have my own Charizard! Wait, how did you manage to get a Charizard?! Don't worry about it, Wiz! Flamebeast wouldn't hurt a fly! Well, if you say so. Back on the topic at hand, Pikachu's attack power is certainly no laughing matter. Oh hell yeah! The little thunder mouse is way more vicious than he appears! His Thunderbolt attack is definitely devastating, being able to even SEND PEOPLE FLYING. How is that even possible? Well, Ash's Pikachu is definitely powerful, sure, but Pikachu's arguably most iconic aspect is it's speed. Wow! I definitely need a Pikachu to grab me a beer while I'm sittin' on my couch! Hey, uh, Wiz? Flamebeast may or may not be eating that replacement Devil Gene candy you made.... Not again, Boomstick, now I've gotta shoot at him with this antidote gun! Do you have any idea how fast a Charizard already is?! Yeah, uh... anyway, this little guy is quick enough to move at relativistic speeds! That's right, like the time he reacted to an attack from Kyogre, one of the legendary Hoenn Pokemon! It's also fast enough to keep up with faster Pokemon like Charizard! Hell, Pikachu can probably move MUCH faster with Quick Attack! Pikachu is also able to keep pace with Dragonite, who's said to be faster than any known Pokemon. Popup: This statement likely refers to non-legendary Pokemon, but Pikachu has been shown to keep pace with legendaries as well. Damn, I'm gonna go catch myself a Pikachu, Wiz! I'll be right back! Boomstick, no, those Pikachu are..! *(We see a bolt of eletricity and a small explosion on the side)* ...level 100.. But let's not forget the big stuff, Pikachu is one strong cookie, despite looking like a character made to sell cookies. ' Pikachu is strong enough to trade blows with Latios, and knock it down as well. Given, Pikachu did have to sacrifice itself to take down Latios, but the fact he even managed to knock down Latios is impressive! ''Popup: Pikachu is also able to destroy a small mountain, as seen in here. Abilities: *Thunder:' Pikachu has a lightning bolt drop down and hits it's opponent.'' *''Iron Tail: Pikachu (somehow) makes turns it's tail into iron and hits it's opponent with it.'' *''Electroweb: Pikachu throws an orb that turns into a sort of net, preventing any foe from moving.'' *''Electro Ball: Pikachu creates a giant ball of electricity on its tail yeets it at an enemy. It's damage output is dependant on the opponent's speed. It can be combined with Thunderbolt to increase its size and speed.'' *''Quick Attack: Pikachu blitzes the opponent with an incredibly fast tackling move.'' *''Agility: Pikachu increases it's speed.'' Hell, it's even possible to scale Pikachu to legendaries like Regice and Kyogre! Pikachu is able to tank hits from them and hurt them right back! Pikachu's smart enough on it's own without Ash too. Unlike other Pokemon, Pikachu is able to attack and defend itself without any command. Pikachu's also super-tough, despite looking all cute and cuddly. Pikachu's able to tank hits from Metagross, Charizard, Dragonite and more! ''' It's also strong enough to tank Hyper Beam, one of the strongest moves in the entire series. Not to mention that it can also survive getting crushed, and even explosions! '''All in a day's work for everybody's favorite Pokemon! Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!! Pikachu: Pika.....CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! Jibanyan Interlude Alright the combatants are set and we've run the data through all the possibilities! IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTTTTLLLLLLEEEEE!! Fight Who would you be rooting for? Pikachu Jibanyan Who would you be betting on? Pikachu Jibanyan Outcome Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Advantages and Disadvantages PIKACHU ''' '''JIBANYAN Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:RatedMforMario Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Yo-Kai Watch' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant